Marshal Commander Sylveon
Biography CT-7187, nicknamed "Sylveon," Born on Coruscant like the rest of his division "Coruscant Guard", was a veteran clone trooper commander and ex-Coruscant Guard who oversaw 501st Legion and Torrent Company of the Grand Army of the Republic during the Clone Wars. Sylveon a mysterious clone commander who is up to something big, no one knows what he is up to, I guess we will have to wait and see for ourselves. Sylveon participated in many battles over the course of the war. As the commander of the 501st, Sylveon served as second-in-command to Jedi General Anakin Skywalker, whose bravery and unorthodox in battle he came to share. In addition to being a close friend of Skywalker he also became close friends with Skywalker's apprentice, Ahsoka Tano. He was close friends with Commander Cody, with their relationship mirroring that of their respective Jedi Generals, Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi, who Sylveon was also well acquainted with. Coruscant Guard Sylveon served under the command of Shock Commander Thorn in the early stages of the clone wars, assisting a small sub-division within Coruscant Guard providing Diplomatic services of protection for senators and republic representatives. Sylveon quickly rose through the ranks in the small sub-division earning his way up to lieutenant. Commander Thorn noted Sylveon's unique capabilities to adapting to the current situation and able to execute swift and deadly strikes against the threats to the Republic representatives and senators. 501st Legion Jedi General Anakin Skywalker noticed Sylveon's abilities of adapting to the situation and invited him to join 501st Legion's Torrent Company, where Sylveon was trained as a jet trooper. Sylveon had been in many major battles such as the second battle of Geonosis, General Skywalker saw Sylveon's skill increase evermore and decided that he was the next best candidate to lead the 501st. Sylveon's knowledge of the Old Republic After every battle Sylveon had an increasing eager to find out how war was like during the Old Republic. On a routine transition between worlds Sylveon's on a Arquitens-class light cruiser nicknamed "The Valiant" which was named after a hammerhead-class cruiser during the first jedi purge in the old Republic era, The Arquitens-class light cruiser was ambushed in the mid-rim area of the Galaxy. The cruiser ended up crash landing on an uncharted planet, all but a small handful of the ships crew and passengers survived the initial crash. By the night fall what was left of the Valiant's crew was picked off slowly by the planets native predators only being two survivors, Sylveon realises that these predators prefer to stalk their prey and tend to only hunt for prey near their burrows. Sylveon then starts to hunt these predators and follow them back to their burrows so he can put an end to these predators before he himself becomes the next meal. After successfully detonating a few burrows the predators dare come near the crash site. Three days after the Initial crash Sylveon wakes up to find out that the other survivor had vanished with no trace. Sylveon is confused out of the matter thinking that maybe he is searching for a way off this hell-like world. Two days later Sylveon begins to realise that the other surviving clone sergeant wasn't coming back. By night fall Sylveon hears the bushes near him rustling, as he stands up and takes a look behind himself it stops, everything goes silent again, Sylveon thinks of it as nothing and decides to lay down again before he ends up hearing a twig break and gets up immediately to see a mysterious figure in front of him. The mysterious figure walked out from the shadows and into the light of the camp fire and sits down. The mysterious figure talks to Sylveon about how he saw the initial crash and why he didn't do anything to aid in helping the wounded before they were picked off by the predators, this mysterious figure also explains who he is and why he is there. Sylveon asks the mysterious figure about the old republic and if he knew anything about that, the mysterious figure then explains all he knows about the before times and how he knows. Sylveon's desire of learning about the times during the old republic has come true. The Mysterious figure gives Sylveon a map to follow to retrieve an artifact from the old republic then says he must go and disappears off into the darkness. The next morning Sylveon wakes up in a republic medical station near Kamino. *End of Data-banks Topic* Category:Clone Trooper Lore